Harvest Quest
by YllkaYin
Summary: Naruko was sent to pick the God Tree before the Otsutsuki. Edward finally finds his mate. Ninja and Vampire shenanigans ensue. Fem!Naruto. Naruto/Edward.
1. Naruko Appears

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Twilight. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephanie Meyers respectively.

-.-.-.-.-.-

If Edward wanted peace and quiet, he needed to seclude himself a fair distance from others.

Now that the Cullens have moved back to Forks, his new sanctuary is a secluded meadow yet to be discovered by the humans populace.

One Friday evening, Edward escaped from the Cullen house to be alone.

It was just his luck that, not only will his peace be disturbed yet again, it will be turned upside down in his favorite spot.

It was rare that the sun shone.

His skin was like diamonds amidst the sunlight where he stood in the middle of the meadow.

In the future, when he thought back to this moment, the rare sunshine must have been foreboding of their meeting. Because to him, she became his morning light.

For a moment the meadow was a representation of tranquility. The birds sang. There was no wind. No warning.

Suddenly, a powerful burst of Chakra caused the space around Edward to ripple and contort.

On instinct alone, Edward managed to avoid the impact just in time to witness that space tear and emit a forceful push that created a three meter crater.

In the heart of this chaos, a blonde haired teenage girl slipped through, her orange and black ninja jumpsuit was torn in several places and spotted with blood that caused his throat to burn and muscles tense. She floated until the space returned to normal before falling to the ground unconscious.

Edward's eyes widened and he momentarily forgot the burning in his throat.

Steeling himself, he contemplated if it would be better if he just ignored this strange situation and leave because the smell of blood was thick. Though for some reason, this blood wasn't as appealing as human blood. There was an undertone that made it similar to animal blood.

There was no way this girl was normal, appearing the way she did. A seed of doubt was planted in his mind followed by an immediate thought, 'was she human?'

In the end his curiosity won over. Edward held his breathe and approached the girl. He croached by her side to examine her.

The front of her jacket was torn and soaked with blood. Most likely a blade wound. He can still hear the sound of her heart beating steadily so she was alive. Her tan skin was bruised and her golden hair messy. She looked to be seventeen or eighteen and most interestingly she had whisker birth marks on her cheeks.

Carefully, he removed her jacket and lifted her undershirt to inspect the wound across her abdomen.

And his eyes sharpened with barely concealed interest.

Vampire eyesight was extraordinary. Besides this, Edward had more than one medical degree. He could see very clearly that her wound was healing at an unnatural rate. Judging by the condition of her blood stains, the wound should have only been a few minutes fresh, yet, she had already stopped bleeding and the beginning of a scab had already started to form. At this rate, she would be as good as new within the hour.

Just who was she?

Deep inside her subconscious. Naruko could hear a familiar dark voice reach out to her. She struggled and reached back.

"Naruko, wake up."

Naruko groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was in her mindscape. And Kurama was staring at her.

"Kurama, what happened? Did it work?"

"It did. We crossed over. You have to be careful from here on out. Besides the non-existence of Chakra life forms, who knows how different this world's natural law is to ours?"

Naruko nodded, "We have to find the God tree before the Otsutsuki clan."

"There is someone is next to your body. He's been there for a while."

Naruko tensed, "Kurama?"

"Relax. I don't feel any negative emotions. He's just extremely curious and kind of... hungry? Must have witnessed your appearance. He's especially fascinated by your healing ability," Kurama said, sounding amused before adding, "there's something strange about him."

Naruko glanced probingly at Kurama to elaborate.

"All humans smell like weak prey except for those who have strong Chakra presences. This guy clearly does not have Chakra, yet he smells of a predator."

Naruko gave him a cheeky grin, "that's high praise coming from you. Is the almighty Kyuubi finally interested in another human?"

Kurama snorted, "not a chance. I have my paws full with you kit."

**I might not continue this. This has just been on my mind for a while and I needed to get it out of my system to write my other stories.****Probably will post one more chapter to get their meeting in.****If you want more than that, someone is going to have to be my Beta to help. **


	2. Meeting Part 1

Some time passed by as Edward considered what he should do.

He couldn't take her home. Not in her bloodied state.

Edward glanced up and noticed the sky was overcast and it was twilight.

Edward looked at the girl and again felt fascinated by her strange whisker birthmarks. His fingers twitched with the desire to touch them but he resisted.

He saw her eyebrows pinch together slightly before relaxing. He knew that she wasn't awake yet because her breathing was slow and regular.

The wound on her stomach has completely scabbed over and her blue bruises have faded to yellow.

Edward looked at the girl's face one more time and for the first time since his change, he felt his dead heart clench in longing. It was a painful yet pleasurable feeling.

It was enough for him to make up his mind.

Moving a safe distance away so that the smell of blood wasn't as strong, he took a deep breath and dialed his Father's number.

"Edward."

"Carlisle. Are you still at the Hospital?"

"I was just about to leave. Did something happen?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there in your office." He hung up.

Moving back to the girl's side, Edward carefully picked her up and secured her in his arms.

Quicker than the human eye could see, he ran as fast as he could in the direction of Forks Hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Cullen household, everyone was gathered together in the lounge.

Jasper held Alice's hand while the rest; Esme, Emmet and Rose waited silently for the verdict.

Jasper felt several emotions from his little wife; surprise, elation, shock, worry, happiness. All these were cause for concern.

Several minutes passed before Alice's eyes focused. A massive smile bloomed on her face and she jumped up in excitement with a squal before facing everyone.

"Edward found his mate! I'm going to have a new sister!"

"Finally," Jasper thought, maybe now he didn't have to deal with his brother's brooding.

Rosalie scowled but didn't say anything.

Emmet sported his signature mischievous grin and rubbed his hands, "It's about time. Eddie's finally growing up."

Esme smiled happily, "That's wonderful Alice! We'll have a new addition to the family. What can you tell us about her?"

"She's special alright. I've never seen someone as gifted as her before. I wonder what she is."

Everyone, save for Alice, were momentarily shocked.

"She's not a Vampire love?" It was Jasper who asked first.

Alice shook her head, "No. At first, I thought she was human, but no human can do the things she does."

"What can she do?" Emmet asked, a bit too eagerly.

Alice laughed, "it's a surprise. Just wait and see."

Rosalie sneered, "you sure she isn't human? If she is, great, just watch, she's going to mess everything up and we'll have to leave."

"Rose," Esme chided gently.

"What? It's true. What if she goes telling everyone about us?" Rosalie retorted defensively.

"She won't! She won't!" Alice assured, "she has human blood I think, but the things she can do, there's no way she's a normal human."

"So is she like the Wolves? Damn. Edward knows how to pick them," Emmet whistled.

Alice grinned but didn't say anything to acknowledge or refute Emmet's claim.

Jasper hesitated, "Alice, will I need to avoid her?"

Alice squeezed his hand, "just at first, it'll be okay after we explain what we are to her. She going to come live with us so you can keep your distance for now."

"What?!" After hearing this, Rosalie exploded, "No! Why does she have to come here? Do you know how much attention that'll put on us?"

"She's hurt Rose. Besides, she doesn't have anywhere to go and no one will notice." Alice retorted.

"For Edward's sake, let's give the girl a chance," Esme said, though the implications of having someone with human blood living with them worried her, she was happy that her son has finally found someone to spend his eternity with.

**A.N:**

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Meeting Part 2

**AN**: my Naruko takes after Minato more than Kushina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Meeting Part 2**

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked when he saw the state of the girl his son brought to his office was in.

He was momentarily caught off guard when he smelled blood. Had his son allowed his blood thirst to overcome him and this was the result?

Carlisle quickly discarded this thought after examining the girl, because if it had been his son, the injury would be different. A bite to the neck, or the pain of someone being turned were not prevalent.

Instead a supposed knife wound to the abdomen and a torn bloodied jacket was her appearance.

Carlisle removed the girl's jacket and lifted her undershirt and was surprised to see that she was uninjured beneath the bloodied slash.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself," Edward ran his hand through his bronze hair. He looked at the girl again for the hundredth time in the last hour. He couldn't shake the feeling off that this girl was very special to him.

"I went to the meadow and after some time, out of nowhere there was this... release of energy. I managed to avoid it but... Carlisle, she appeared out of thin air. At the time her injury was still fresh, but look, in a span of an hour, she's as good as new."

"Interesting," Carlisle looked at the girl with new eyes. She smelled human enough to him, but that didn't mean that she wasn't something else with a healing ability like that. He noticed her whiskers and wondered if that had any connection as to what she was. His focus turned to the holster tied to her thigh and her shoes. Her shoes seemed fit for the military rather than casual wear.

Carlisle opened her holster with the intention to check for some kind of identification.

Carlisle reached inside and took out, "A scroll?" Well that was certainly different. He tried to open it but found that no matter how he tried he couldn't.

"Look," Edward pointed at the side of the scroll, "there are characters written here. I think it's Japanese."

How peculiar, Carlisle thought.

Edward silently agreed.

On the side of the scroll, the Kanji were arranged to form what looks like a magic circle if depictions from films were to be believed.

Carlisle handed the scroll to Edward to inspect.

"Weapons?" He took out and held a few Shurikens in one hand and a Kunai in the other.

A scroll and old fashioned weapons, Carlisle shook his head, bewildered. Did the girl pop straight out from Edo Japan?

"I think it's safe to assume that she's a fighter. And considering her condition. She must have just escaped from a battle." Edward said and unconsciously clenched his fists.

Carlisle noticed his fist clench, "Edward, is it her blood? You don't have to stay if it's bothering you. I can take care of this."

"No I... I don't feel the need to feed. Carlisle, there's something about her that's drawing me in."

Carlisle looked at the intense way Edward was watching the girl. His eyes widened with understanding, "Is she?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think so. I'll see after she wakes up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing Naruko's sensitive nose picked up was the pungent odour of antiseptics and medicine.

Her subconscious instantly thought of Sakura who always scented faintly of medicine.

Then she became aware of one alarming factor.

Nature energy.

Two highly concentrated blobs of nature energy were speaking next to her.

Danger.

Her Shinobi senses went haywire.

Naruko's eyes flew open and she sprang into action.

On reflex her fingers reached for kunai from her holster and flicked her wrist sending two Chakra coated kunai at the two figures before jumping into a defensive stance with the bed between her and the potential danger.

Edward and Carlisle didn't expect her reaction and were caught by surprise. More Edward than Carlisle because he didn't hear any forethought to her actions.

They were Vampires, logically they knew there was no weapon in this world that could break their harder than diamond skin, but this was a Chakra conductive kunai. Naruko had used her wind element to enhance its speed and strength so despite their attempt at dodging with Vampire speed they still got hit.

The first kunai hit Carlisle in the shoulder. The Olympic Coven Patriarch's eyes widened in shock when pain bloomed and the weapon actually pierced his marble skin with a resounding crack.

Edward was better off as he was faster than the average Vampire, but the kunai still scraped his arm when he ducked down and lodged itself through the wall behind him.

Edward raised his head and met her gaze and his breathing stopped.

Her sharp cerulean eyes were focused on him without a trace of fear. Daring him to try anything.

And for the first time in forever, Edward felt his dead heart move with ghostly beats within his chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A.N**: just so you guys know, Bella doesn't exist in this AU.


	4. Meeting Part 3

**Meeting Part 3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruko has met plenty of beautiful guys before.

Haku for example, was so beautiful he could be mistaken for a cute girl.

The Uchiha genes were also a recipe for attraction. Judging from Sasuke and Itachi, silky black hair, ebony eyes framed by long lashes, alabaster skin and a noble bone structure were the norm for that clan.

Looking at the bronze haired beauty in front of her, Naruko is sure that there is no one in Fire Country who looks like this. Very handsome.

It's his eyes that draw her in. His eyes, rounder and angled differently than what she's used to but has that same intelligent glint that Shikamaru has when he's thinking about multiple things at the same time, are the most alluring shade of orange she's ever seen besides Kurama's fiery fur.

Kami, she loves orange.

Kai.

Nope, those gorgeous eyes are real.

If she wasn't so alarmed by the fact that she could feel that the two in front of her were walking masses of Nature energy, Naruko certainly would've stared in a trance at the bronze haired guy.

But she was a Shinobi. A Jonin at that. Her eyes quickly took in her surroundings, a hospital room, she hopes, and not some creepy laboratory run by a perverted psychopath.

Unconsciously, she touched her stomach where that bastard from the Otsutsuki clan managed to slash her before Sasuke could activate the portal and found unblemished skin and once again felt grateful for Kurama.

She saw her jacket hanging off the edge of the bed and a few of her weapons on the floor most likely dropped by one of the two in front of her.

They were looking through her stuff? Hospital protocol or threat inspection?

The other person was still clutching their shoulder where she embedded her Kunai. Naruko felt a trace of guilt but didn't lower her guard because in his hand, was her scroll containing information about the God Tree that The Five Great Nations had painstakingly helped collect for this mission. She didn't worry about them seeing it because of the blood seal, but nothing must happen to that scroll.

The bronze haired beauty had noticed that her focus has shifted to the other person in the room and immediately stood protectively in front of that person.

Interesting. Was the other guy someone important or were these two friends or family?

These two had Nature energy. She could feel it swimming in air around them before it slowly absorbed into their bodies. Particularly the bronze haired beauty. Considering that no one in this world should have any knowledge of Chakra or how to utilize it, this fact was very hair-raising.

What was going on? Was she too late? Had someone already found the God Tree and shared Chakra? Naruko needed more information.

There was a few moments of silence in which Naruko and the bronze haired beauty just stared while sizing each other up.

Until they were interrupted by the other person clearing their throat and Naruko's attention snapped to this person who stepped from behind the bronze haired beauty.

For someone who had just been wounded by her, he didn't seem to be fearful or disliking toward her. Instead he appeared to want to dispel the tension and avoid conflict.

"#*@%?" This person said.

Naruko blinked foolishly. She didn't understand the gibberish that came out of his mouth or maybe she heard wrong. Though she had to admit, this older blonde guy wasn't bad to look at either. This guy also had orange eyes but a lighter shade though she didn't feel any allure like with bronze haired beauty.

"What did you say?" She asked.

The two guys looked at each other in a way that Naruko knew they were silently communicating and briefly wondered if they knew Yamanaka telepathy.

Then she noticed something strange that made her face go blank. There was no blood from the blonde guy's kunai wound. How is that possible? And earlier, she remembered that it sounded as if her Kunai had pierced rock. The hell were these guys? It's completely impossible for it to be a Kekkei Genkai. Or maybe the technology in this world has already evolved to the state of genetic mutation?

The bronze haired beauty tried to approach her, but stopped when he noticed Naruko tense up.

"*@%# #*%." The bronze haired beauty said, he held up his hands in a placative manner. Almost against her will, Naruko felt herself wanting to relax from the sound of his voice. She shook her head bewildered.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Naruko said, causing the other two to share a look of confusion.

'A language barrier. Great,' Naruko thought sarcastically. Though it made sense that people from a different world would speak a different language than the Elemental Nations, it would also hinder her search for the God Tree.

But, she didn't feel any ill intent from these two and presumably, it was the bronze haired beauty who found and brought her here.

Naruko pursed her lips, he definitely saw her appear into this world so she couldn't hide it, she thought.

But, maybe they would be willing to help her out if she apologized for attacking first.

So Naruko relaxed her stance and put her Kunai away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward watched the girl relax her stance and felt the hostility in the air dissipate. She walked around the bed to stand in front of them, back straight and arms at her side, she faced Carlisle and bowed.

"Gomen'nasai! Anata wa watashi o odoroka semashita. Sore wa hon'nōdeshita. Watashi wa sore o imi shimasendeshita," the girl said before standing up. Her expression was remorseful and she sounded sincere. Edward guessed that she was apologizing for attacking them without warning.

It was Carlisle who stepped forward and handed her back her scroll," You must have been surprised to find yourself here. I don't blame you as you've must have been through quite an ordeal," Carlisle said while gesturing to where her stomach wound had been. Then he looked at Edward, "I'm going to go heal myself. Keep her company," he said before leaving.

Edward nodded and shifted his attention to the girl when they were alone and offered a smile. He took out his phone and opened the 'ITranslate Voice' App before speaking, "we don't speak the same language, but judging by your mannerisms, weapons and the characters on the side of that scroll. You should be Japanese."

The girl held a look of complete awe when his phone translated his words in Siri's voice and she understood.

"Awesome! The technology from this world is really something, datebayo!" Siri translated after Naruko spoke.

The girl seemed to forget their rocky start as her face lit up. Her eyes crinkled and her smile showed her white teeth. Coupled with the whiskers on cheeks, Edward thought it to be a cute sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A.N

From Naruko's POV, Carlisle asked her, (who are you?) Edward had said, (It's okay. We won't hurt you.)

From the vampire pov;

(I'm so sorry. You surprised me. It was instinct. I didn't mean it.) - Naruko apologizing.

Google translate was used since I don't speak Japanese.


	5. World Traveller

**World Traveller**

**\--**

This world's technology?

Why did she say that as if she wasn't from this world? By the look on her face, it's like the first time she's ever seen a phone.

Edward's mind is running a mile a second and he thinks of the way she appeared in the meadow. The scroll and old fashioned weapons. Though her orange jumpsuit by Alice's standards would be twenty years out of style, it wasn't as big as the era dividing use of scrolls.

Her reaction tells him that she may have grew up in an environment that wasn't technologically modern or Carlisle's thought that she may have popped out of Edo Japan may not be so far off.

Was time travel even possible if she came from an era without technology?

And another thing.

She is silent.

But not completely.

He took a tentative breath in and almost regretted it as he felt his throat burn and muscles tense. The scent of blood, although not fresh, was still lingering around her.

Pushing his instincts back, Edward took another breath and focused on her natural scent.

Cinnamon and something vaguely metallic.

Her scent arouses long forgotten human emotions in Edward. Like a warm feeling swelling in his chest.

The fact that he didn't have to be eternally alone anymore.

That is, if she accepts what you are you monster, said the pessimistic voice in the back of his mind putting a damper on the feeling.

That's right. There was still the possibility of rejection.

He notices that she is a foot shorter than himself. Taller than Alice, but still smaller than average.

He couldn't pick it up before because she was unconscious but the moment she threw that Kunai at him, he needs to ask her later what it's made of, he became aware that he couldn't hear her mind.

Or better to say, Edward could hear her, but it was as if her thoughts were protected by a thick blanket in which he could only make out the impression. The fact that they had a language barrier didn't help things either.

With the translate app between them, Edward decided to make due with what he had in order to get to know her and made a mental note to learn Japanese as soon as possible.

"Ano.." she clears her throat, "my name is Uzumaki Naruko, you must be curious. I assume that you are the one who saw me appear into this world?"

Edward nodded, curious was an understatement, "Pleasure to meet you Naruko. My name is Edward Cullen. I brought you here to this hospital after I found you in the meadow, though it seems treatment will be unnecessary."

"Edu-wa-do Cu-ren?" the girl, he now knows as Uzumaki Naruko, attempted to pronounce his name with her thick accent.

"Ed-ward Cu-llen," he repeated with emphasis on the syllables of his name, "family names are said last around here," he added in case she didn't know.

Naruko nodded, "don't freak out, but I come from another world. I was sent here by my village to complete an important mission. I can't tell you the details but I can say that I'm not here to hurt anyone. Tell me, do you know what Chakra is?"

Chakra? Yes, Edward knew of it as being important in Hinduism and Buddhism.

"I do. But if you are from another world as you claim I have a feeling that we may have different definitions."

This answer seemed to trouble Naruko, he could tell, for what reason he didn't know.

"That's okay. Tell me, what is this world's definition?"

And so he told her, but it wasn't much. Carlisle used to be a Anglican Pastor when he was human in 1665. So the Cullens religious views tended to lean more towards Christianity although Edward didn't believe that Vampires still had souls.

Naruko shook her head, a small relieved smile on her mouth, "it's not the same, but it is similar. I'm searching for something called a 'God Tree.' Do you know of it?"

Edward furrowed his brow, "No. But it's possible that this 'God Tree' is called something else around here. I can look into it for you if you like."

"Thank you, that would be helpful. Though as long as it's within two-hundred miles I should be able to sense it using Sage Mode. Give me a moment," Naruko said and sat crossed-legged on the bed with her eyes closed.

Edward watched in fascination as her body went completely still, much like his did when he wasn't making an effort to appear human.

Carlisle chose this moment to walk in. His shoulder was healed using venom but his clothes weren't spared as the tear remained. Edward knew that he had heard everything from the room next theirs and sent his Father a probing look for his opinion.

_She is a mysterious girl. I'd never thought I'd see the day where I would meet a world traveler. Are you certain that she's your mate?_

Edward nodded.

_Then I'll accept her as my new daughter. She'll need a place to stay as I doubt she was able to make any advance preparation. _

This was permission to bring her home, Edward knew, and felt grateful to Carlisle.

Then he noticed a change in Naruko. Red pigmentation appeared around her eyes. When she opened them, the pupil of her eyes were yellow and toad-like.

Edward could practically feel and hear Carlisle's inner scientist bursting with questions next to him before managing to compose himself.

After a moment the pigmentation and toad-like irides returned to normal.

Naruko sighed, "It's not around here."

Then she looked at them with a complicated expression, "hey, can you explain what is going on with you two? I can feel that you and five others in the area are like dense forms of Nature Energy. I know now that it's not the norm here because I sensed people who are completely normal," her eyes shifted to Carlisle, "And earlier, when I injured you you didn't bleed. Why are you both so different datebayo?"

\--

**AN: Thanks for the support! All your favorites, follows and reviews motivate me.**


End file.
